


Where's the Cheese?

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [29]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "Thunderstorm", Best Friends Stevie Budd & David Rose, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Roland Schitt is a bumbling idiot, munchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick returns to the shop to discover that David had some adventures with Stevie while he was gone.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Where's the Cheese?

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 29: Thunderstorm

“How was your pickup?”

“Good. That rain was rough to drive in.”

“But you survived. I missed you while you were gone.”

“Oh really?”

“Stevie brought lunch from the cafe. The business was quiet.”

“So you didn’t miss me that much.”

“I did. I promise I did. Stevie just left.”

“She didn’t want to help you out?”

“She did, but she got a call that Roland accidentally set off the smoke alarm again.”

“What did he do this time?”

“Apparently there were sparks and a fork and it sounded like he destroyed the microwave.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“At least there weren’t any flames this time, just a lot of smoke. She’s not too happy.”

“I wouldn’t be.”

“I’m glad my coworker doesn’t do things like that.”

“David, Why is the fridge empty?”

“The power went out.”

“When did the power go out? I was only in Elmdale for a few hours.”

“During the thunderstorm. The lights flickered and the power went out.”

“How long was it out for?”

“An hour or so.”

“So where is all the cheese?”

“We ate it.”

“David, why did you eat all the cheese. It was safe in the fridge, even if the power went out.”

“Stevie got hungry.”

“Didn’t you say she brought lunch?” 

“She did, but we were still hungry.”

“How much did you two smoke exactly?”

“We didn’t smoke anything.”

“I correct myself, what did you consume that caused you to become so hungry that your lunch wasn’t enough?”

“Stevie got some edibles from Twyla’s cousin. They were potent.”

“So the reason that the store has no cheese available for sale is that you and Stevie got the munchies and decided to save the stock from spoiling?”

“It doesn’t sound like such a good idea when you say it like that.”

“At least there’s a new shipment coming in tomorrow.”

“So I’m not in trouble?”

“I’ll be billing Stevie and I expect you to pay for your half of the missing goods.”


End file.
